Riley Knows Best
by bomb4st1cb1rd13
Summary: Agent Riley Bird has been given the task of supervising Bruce Banner whilst he continues his research on the super soldier formula. Whilst getting close to him...another person shows up to case a bit of...mischief. BrucexOC LokixOC TonyxSteve ClintxNatasha Nick FuryxSnowcones
1. Agent Riley Bird

Ok…this fandom has taken over my life fanfic and fanart wise. I can't even think about Hetalia anymore…its gotten that bad. Just yesterday my dad was like "So….you're reading AMERICAN comics now?" …..yes. So I'm gonna write this Stony fic. It contains an OC, but she's cool because she's a tumblr girl…and we all know how awesome they are. X3 So anyway, here we go!

"Riley…Riley…RILEY!"

"What, hell!"

Agent Riley Bird turned swirled around to face Captain Steve Rogers whilst still playing on the special "sPad" that Tony had given her. Agent Bird had been assigned to Stark Tower by her Uncle Nick to watch over Bruce Banner and his research on Gamma radiation. Ever since the "Loki" incident, Banner had been working on his research and formula; trying to replicate the same formula that had been given to a certain Star Spangled Man with a plan.

Steve shook his head at the girl and snatched the sPad from her hands. "What the hell Cap!" she yelled as she stood up, attempting to steel back her toy from the rude soldier. How dare he take away her technology!

Steve held the tablet above his head (knowing that the 5"3 girl wouldn't be able to reach it) and smirked down at her. "Would you mind telling me who used the last of the seltzer that I had just purchased?"

Riley stopped jumping and crossed her arms. "I don't know anything…but a certain bird BESIDES myself may have had something to do with it" she answered and she pouted. Clint really had been the last one to have the bottle of soda, but she didn't know if he had drunk it all. Steve smiled and handed her back her tablet, and ruffled her hair.

Riley continued to pout as Cap messed up her hair. "Ok, stop that big guy" she said slapping his hand away from her head.

"No, Bruce is the big guy, I'm just…Cap"

"Sure, we'll go with that" she said, climbing back into her swirly chair. "Capsicle"

Steve frowned and looked her in the eye. "No more hanging out with Stark for you!"

"Awww mom! But he's the cool parent!" she fake whined, just to get on his nerves.

"I'm not even gonna argue with you about that" he said, walking away.

"Arguing about what?" Tony said as he walked in. "I wanna argue about it!"

Steve shook his head as Tony came over to him and pecked him on the lips. "Riley said that you were the fun parent"

"And she is RIGHT!" Tony said turning around to face the girl. "You are getting a raise in your allowance young lady"

"You don't give me an allowance"

"Would you like one?"

"Hell yes I would!" she said, holding out her hand.

Tony reached into his pocket and winked at Steve. He took it out of his pocket and gave Riley a slap on the hand. "There ya go"

"…..that was not funny"

"I don't know, I thought it was funny, what about you Steve. Was it funny?"

"Very" Steve replied while chuckling.

Riley was about to make a sarcastic comeback, but a certain demigod pranced in the room.

"Hello my friends! Steve of Stars, Man of Iron, and Dove!" Thor said happily (and loudly) as he came over to his friends.

"Why is she 'Dove' again?" Tony asked.

"Because she is very sweet, and doves are known for their sweetness, are they not?"

Steve shook his head. "This girl is anything but 'sweet'"

"Aww, Cap! I am sweet! Aren't I Thor!" she asked, giving the demigod a sad look.

"Of course you are, sweet Dove" he said as he patted her on the head.

This is all I have so far. Let me know if riley seems like a Mary Sue….I DON'T WANT HER TO BE ONE!


	2. Mewling People

I have fallen even deeper into this fandom than I ever thought I could. I was a diehard Captain America fan when I started, and I never wanted him to be with anyone else but Tony (even an OC is a big no no). Then…I started to get into Loki. I had not fallen into the trap that that devilish God sets for some women and their ovaries…but, his power was too great. I am now a hardcore Loki fangirl. Anyway, on with this chapter so I can get some of my emotions out.

"My sweet Dove, have you yet to meet my brother?"

"You mean that green-eyed sociopathic ass who tried to take over the universe a while back?"

"Yes, that one!"

Riley looked up from her sPad and at the giant God. "I did…once…when he was in captivity" she mumbled, looking back to her toy. It was true. She really had met him when he had been in Bruce's cage. He was an ass….he was a sexy ass, but an ass none the less. She had went in there with Natasha to asked about Clint. He had been flirtatious at first. Slowly speaking with his silver tongue. Then he just snapped, like a viper on a mouse! He had insulted Tasha…by calling her a "mewling quim". She didn't know if Natasha knew what it meant, but she most definitely did! That was her first clue on how he was an ass.

"Well, good! Because the Allfather has decided his fate… he is to live with us in the Man of Iron's tower!" Thor said happily as he scooped up Riley into his arms.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Pardon my English but, what did you say?"

"Your English is pardoned for whatever reason, but I said that my brother will be staying here with us in the Man of Iron's tower!"

"That's what I thought you said….well, ok then" she started "I'm gonna go pack my stuff"

"Why, my Dove?"

"Because I don't feel like having a fight with your brother"

"You won't, you both are very similar!"

"Oh so he…spends his day on Tumblr and likes gay boys and otter like detectives with hedgehog like lovers?"

"…..maybe not in interest wise, but in personality!"

"He has 'feels' and has his fangirling moments?"

"…"

"That's what I thought…well I have to go see a man about a hulk so…by Thor!" she said quickly as she slipped from the demigod's arms.

She ran all the way to the lab where Tony and Bruce were currently working on whatever new project they had come up with.

"Um, did anybody know that Reindeer Games was coming to stay with us?"

Both of the men nodded, not even looking up.

"And no one thought to tell me!"

"Well, how did you find out?" Tony asked, flinging away and creating new windows on his computers.

"Thor told me"

"Well, obviously, he thought to tell you so…what are you freaking out about"

Riley pouted, "I am more upset that Bruce didn't tell me…" she mumbled slyly yet shyly. She knew that the man had a soft spot for her…and she had one for him too. It would be wonderful for the soft spots to grow together but…there were these things called Tony Stark and Uncle Nick.

Bruce looked up at the small girl and blushed. He adjusted his glasses while continuing to look down. "Well, I'm sorry…" he mumbled. "But Thor insisted that he be the one to tell you the…'joyous news' as he put it".

"Oh" was all she said. "Well, all is forgiven then!" she giggled happily and strolled over to give the taller man a hug. He hugged back hesitantly, eyeing Tony, daring him to say a snide comment.

Tony just smiled and held up his hands in defense.

"Sir, I do believe that Master Thor's brother has arrived" JARVIS said.

"Oh excellent!" Tony said. "Let's go see Reindeer Games shall we?"

-PAGE BREAK!-

Loki sat with Thor quietly awaiting the arrival of everyone else. "Brother, I do believe that you will like Dove" Thor said with a grin on his face.

"Is this…'Dove' another one of your mortal women?"

"Yes, but she is quite the little ball of energy!"

"Hmph…more energy than you?"

"By far!"

"Joy…."

"Oh hush you sociopathic lunatic" Riley said as she entered the room with Tony and Bruce. "I'm not that bad"

"I wouldn't put it past you" he said, them mumbled "Damned mewling quim"

Riley frowned and walked around the couch to where Loki sat. She leaned down and narrowed her eyes at him. "You wanna run what you just said by again mister?"

"I said, 'Damned. Mewling. Quim" Loki said as he stood, towering over her. He stared at her, waiting for her response.

"That's what I thought you said…now let me tell you something" Riley started as she pointed her finger at the silver tongued man.

"Oh shit…she's gone ghetto" Tony mumbled to Bruce, who just nodded.

"You don't know me…so you have no right to call me a 'mewling quim', do you understand me?"

"Do you even know what it means, I know that mortals have a very limited vocabulary"

"It means 'whiney cunt' and I will have you know…that's one thing you don't want to call a lady"

"Ok…give me notice when you find sight of one"

Riley's eyes widened at the audacity of this…this…pompus ass! She could hear Tony's "Ohhhhhhhhh's" in the background, and she chose to ignore them.

"Ok…I'm giving you notice right now, here's one, right of front of you…mewling bitch" and she turned to walk away. But, Loki caught her arm and turned her back around.

"You will apologize, woman"

"Why should I, man?"

"Because I deserve to be respected!"

"Well so do I…but until you learn that, you will now be known as 'mewling bitch'" she said as she smiled and yanked her arm away. This time, she did walk away and out of the room.

Loki stood there…silently going over what just happened until Thor interrupted his thoughts.

"Brother…I believe, as the humans say, you just got told"

And that is when Tony Stark started to fully laugh, and rolled around on the floor.


	3. Ice Cream

Time for a new chapter. :3 Yay. Incase on of you have guessed, Riley is somewhat based off if me and she is the main focus of this story. So, whatever mood I'm in when I type, then she will be in that mood in the chapter. And currently, Mother Nature is a BITCH right now. So, it will be one to Riley too. Enjoy! :D

"Ahh…..Tony?"

Mmm, yes Steve?"

"Please…more!"

"Of course babe"

Laying on his back, Steve had his head craned back as Tony laid sensual kisses on his neck. Slowly trailing his hands lower an lower, Tony left little love bites all over his lover's nick and collarbone. And steve was content with Tony having control…until….

_Sir, Miss Bird has called a meeting in the living room._

"Nonsense, I'm the only one who can do that" said Tony as he continued to leave hickies on Steve's neck.

"Uh, excuse you" said the blonde, looking down at his boyfriend. "I'm captain, don't I have a say in calling meetings?"

"Yea…sure..whatever"

_Sir, this is really important for Miss Bird._

"And why is that JARVIS?" Tony asked, finally crawling off of Steve.

_I believe it is the "Doomsday Week" you scheduled every month around this time, sir._

Both Steve and Tony's eyes widened as they looked at each other. "Shit"

~In The Living Room~

Riley paced back and forth in front of the boys who currently resided on the couch. Thor and Loki both looked extremely confused and Bruce just looked frightened.

"Ok" Riley started out, "since you three imbeciles are here…now all we have to do is wait for the 'lovebirds' to join us"

"We're here!" Tony said as he and Steve ran over to the couch and sat down quietly. Riley narrowed her eyes at all of them and crossed her arms as she continued to pace.

"As you all know…I had, and note when I say HAD, a pint of ice cream in the freezer…"

Loki rolled his eyes. "You called this meeting because of ice cream?"

Riley turned to him and glared at him so hard that he had to look the other way. "It's not just about the ICE CREAM!" she shouted. "IT WAS MYYYY ICE CREAM!" she continued on. "And it was my very last pint of Cotton Candy Ice Cream…and I want to know… WHICH ONE OF YOU SONS OF BITCHES STOLE IT!"

Bruce and Steve gasped. They both knew that the small girl ADORED anything cotton candy…it was her only weakness when it came to sweets…besides jolly ranchers, butterscotch, and peach rings. And someone had DARED to eat her COTTON CANDY ice cream on this specific week.

Riley continued to pace in front of them. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO ATE MY ICE CREAM!" she shouted again. "Do you guys LIKE it when I am upset? Do you LIKE seeing me like this?" she questioned. She finally settled in front of Loki and put both of her arms on either side of his shoulder, her brown eyes boring into his green. "Do you like it when I am miserably in pain and all I want is a little cold treat to calm down the cramps?" She asked with tears in her eyes. She stood up straight and dramatically put her hand to her forehead.

"I think you all do" she cried. She walked away to the other couch and collapsed on it. No one said anything to anyone until they heard the elevator open.

Natasha and Clint walked in with several bags. Natasha took something out of one and handed it to Riley. "I know how you feel Sweetie" she said.

Riley looked down at the item and squealed. She jumped up and hugged Natasha tightly. "You don't even know how much I needed this! Thank you!"

She looked at the boys on the couch and smiled at them. "You're all free to go now" she said as she held up a pint of Cotton Candy ice cream, and walked away to the kitchen.

They still didn't move…and they didn't move for a while, until Riley emerged from the kitchen rubbing her tummy in content. She walked over to Bruce and sat in his lap. "Are you mad at me?" she asked cutely.

He knew better than to say yes, so her just shook his head no and cuddled her closer. She squealed and gladly snuggled into his chest.


	4. Which is Which?

It has been a month since I have updated this…I know this because the last chapter was written when I was on my Doomsday Week…and I am on it again. Smh….well, I love my Riley so I'll be nice and make her NOT be on hers. See, I'm nice. :D Just in case a few of you were wondering, Riley IS black, she has chocolate brown eyes, and she has scene hair. Remember….I own nothing but Riley…and this little surprise in this chapter….enjoy.

```````Yay!```````

_**Bitches ain't shit and they ain't say nothing**_

_**A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothing**_

_**I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap**_

_**I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap**_

Steve wandered around Stark Tower wondering what that…TERRIBLE music was and where it was coming from. This sounded like Riley's type of music…but Riley and Bruce had gone grocery shopping 20 minutes ago. Steve kept wandering until he reached the penthouse bathroom. "JARVIS, who's in there?"

_**The unidentified person has the same vital signs and an almost exact appearance as Ms. Bird sir.**_

Steve made a face and knocked on the door. He was not prepared for what answered it. Another Riley…only…instead of the black and blonde hair that Riley had…this one had black and green. That was…odd. The small Riley look-a-like gasped and then smiled.

"Well, hey there cutie pie" she said whilst looking him up and down, "anything specific that you need or want?"

Steve could not answer because he was still in a small state of shock. This…other Riley had wrapped her arms around his neck (despite her shortness). He attempted to unravel her arms from around him whilst stuttering. "U-um…ma'am….I don't think that…um…you should do that…."

"Aww…why not sugar?"

"Because he's gay and he doesn't need your nasty hands all over him!"

Steve turned and saw Riley…the REAL one…standing behind Steve.

"Oh thank you!" he said running behind her and attempting to hide. Riley just rolled her eyes in amusement. "Captain America runs from grabby hands in terror…I can see the headline now" she teased.

"Awww Sissy…I was just havin a little fun!"

"Yes well, go have your fun elsewhere!"

"But Sissy!"

"No, he's gay and he's dating Tony Stark"

"REALLY!"

"Yes…"

"Well…I guess you're just gonna have to help me find a man for me to play with then"

"And…why would I do that?"

"Because Uncle Nick assigned me to help you babysit the superheroes too!" the other said happily. "Isn't that great!"

Riley had nothing to say and she had on her best poker face. But inside her mind…a mushroom cloud was happening. "Really?"

"Yea! Now introduce me to Captain Fine-Ass over there"

Riley groaned and turned to face Steve, whose face was extremely red. "Cap, this is my twin sister Reba Bird-"

"BUT, you can call me Rebbie!"

Riley shook her head. Steve nodded. "So…Riley" he pointed to the black and blonde one, "and Rebbie" he pointed to the black and green one.

They both nodded at the same time. Then Steve nodded again. "So…if Rebbie's real name is Reba…then what's Riley's real name?" he asked.

Rebbie lit up and said "Its Ry-" then Riley's hand suddenly became attached to her sister's mouth.

"Tell him and I will shank you in the face with a spoon"

Rebbie narrowed her eyes and Riley shuddered. "Dude, I taught you that trick with the tongue on the hand, it doesn't bother me!"

Then Tony casually walked in from the balcony. "What trick with who's tongue, I hope its Steve's!"

Steve blushed and shook his head. "Aww, no need to be shy Cap, Riley already knows what we do behind closed doors". Steve blushed some more and then motioned o the two girls. "Do you not notice the twins here!"

Tony just shrugged and nodded. "I already knew that Riley had a twin. Reba Peyton Bird and Ryland Marshall Bird".

Riley shook her head and removed her hand from her sister's mouth. She grimaced at the spit on her hand and wiped it off on her sister's jeans.

"Bro! These are my new City Streets! Damn, I just bought these!"

"Calm the hell down, you didn't even buy them, your last boyfriend bought them for you!"

"You don't know that!"

"You were blowing up facebook with pictures of you in them saying 'Look what my boo-thang just bought me' don't even lie"

"…..what you doing stalkin my facebook anyway?"

"I wasn't, you was blowin up the damn site, I was tempted to tell yo ass to shut up!"

"That don't give you no right to go ruinin my jeans though!"

"Bitch, calm yo tits, it's your own damn spit!"

Whilst they were arguing…Tony and Steve just watched. They had seen Riley go ghetto before, but not like this. "Wow" Tony whispered. Steve just nodded. "Um girls…?"

"WHAT!" the both shouted at Steve.

"Maybe you two should move this into the living room instead of the bathroom".

They both looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure" "Fine"

When they walked into the living room, Riley immediately went to sit in Bruce's lap, and pout. Loki just happened to be sitting on the other side of the couch. (It's a circular long couch). Rebbie strutted into the living room after her sister and paused when she saw Riley in Bruce's lap.

"Aww, what's this Ryland, you decided to give up your life as a pure white angel and get a man?"

"Shut up Rebbie…" Riley said as she snuggled into Bruce more. Rebbie laughed and walked more into the room and saw Loki sitting on the couch. She smirked and went to sit beside him. "Well aren't you a handsome thing?" she said as she grinned at Loki.

Loki just looked at Riley, then at Rebbie, then at Riley, then back to Rebbie. "Twins?" he asked.

"Only in looks…even though I look better" Rebbie said as she played with her hair. Riley just rolled her eyes. Loki just smirked and faced Rebbie. "I can already tell that you look better just by your hair" he said as he fingered a green strand of hair. She just giggled. Freaking GIGGLED. Riley just stared at her sister.

"Well, green is my favorite color"

"Mine also"

Riley just looked up at Bruce in confusion. He just shook his head and whispered to her, "Calm down, just ignore them".

She nodded and closed her eyes. She was going to take a nap…even if her sister flirting with the mewling bitch got on her nerves and disgusted her to no end.

````````````END!`````````````

Riley has a twin sister! Yay! And she's somewhat of a gold digging hoe! Yea. That concept has been in my mind for a while. Just wait for the next chapter. It involves something big in the Marvel Universe and a series that everyone is a fan of! Well, I gotta go to bed because I have my college orientation in the morning! BYE!


End file.
